


The Pinetree and the Naga

by TheGirlintheOrangeBeanie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, My First Work in This Fandom, Naga Bill Cipher, Nipple Play, Teasing, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheOrangeBeanie/pseuds/TheGirlintheOrangeBeanie
Summary: Dipper was determined to find the naga he had read about.He hoped to form a relationship with the creature.Perhaps a friendship or a mentor/apprentice partnership.He certainly wasnt expecting the naga to be interested in a sexual relationship. Not that he was complaining,Dipper was so down for this.





	The Pinetree and the Naga

**Author's Note:**

> I was half drunk when I started writing this then fell asleep. Days later,I decided to finish it.  
Hope yall enjoy!
> 
> Also I'm terrible at titles.

After four summers of exploring just journal number 3,Dipper finally got his hands on journal 2. And boy oh boy was there some interesting stuff in there.  
What fascinated him the most was the section of the legendary naga.

A half snake half man that lurked in a cafe at the base of Mount Newton. The author met him only once and described his black and gold scales,his love of odd things (the naga was apparently impressed by the author's six fingers),and his cat like golden eyes.  
Being Dipper,curiosity got the better of him and he journeyed into the cave.  
Little did he know that his life was going to change for the better. Or worse,depending on one's point of view.

~~~  
Hiking sucked. Seriously,why do thorns exist? It'd all be worth it though when he found that naga. The author it seemed, didn't get past a first encounter with the creature. As to why, the author left no notes as an explanation. Despite this, Dipper planned to impress it with his odd birthmark and hopefully cultivate a friendship. Or at least a relationship in which the half snake would be willing to teach him secrets that the journals could not.

After much cursing and various thorn related scratches,he made it to the mouth of the cave.  
With his lantern lit,he took a deep breath and took the first daring step that all explores must accomplish.

And what did he see once in the cave?  
A whole lot of nothing. No hieroglyphics like he was expecting or even any shedded scales. Nevertheless,the young adventurer pressed onward.

And the farther he went,the more he began to second guess himself. Was this even the right cave? What if the naga had left the cave and moved, or simply died?  
But suddenly a thick tail coated in glistening gold and black scales, just as the author described them, wrapped around Dipper's ankles and yanked him into the air.  
"Ack!" He dropped the lantern as he hung upside down, now blind to all around him though he knew the naga was here.  
"H-hi" He stammered as he swayed in pure darkness.  
"I'm Dipper, I wanted to meet you?" The statement came out like a question as he finally doubted if this was maybe not his brightest idea.  
In the silence his heart sped up in fear but thankfully he received a response.

"I see." The voice wasn't elegant like he imagined it. It was high and laced with humor though Dipper didnt get the joke.  
"And why would you want to meet me? I haven't had a visitor in thirty years; I was certain you humans had forgotten me."

His nervous stammer disappearing,Dipper answered honestly.  
"I read about you in a journal and I wanted to meet you for myself. If you set me down, I can show it to you."

A chuckle rang out that the teenager wasn't sure he trusted. "Right."  
The oddly humorous tone was replaced with venomous bitterness. "I set you free, let my guard down, and you try to kill me." The tail tightened around Dipper's calfs. "Not gonna happen, Pinetree."

Although Dipper understood the naga's apprehension, the random nickname threw him for a loop.  
"Where'd Pinetree come from?"

A small appendage, what he assumed was a finger, tapped at his cap. How the heck had his hat not fallen off? "You're hat has a pinetree on it. I prefer nicknames over formal names."  
The threatening grip loosened ever so slightly.  
"In that case, is there a nickname I can call you?" It seemed like he wasn't in any immediate danger,but still- maybe the halfling would release him if they reached a nickname basis.

After a hesitant pause, the name "Bill." echoed through the silence.

Dipper nodded-figuring Bill could see the motion if he could see the Pinetree on his hat. "Well, Bill, would you mind setting me down? I mean you no harm, I just wanted to talk to you."  
His head was starting to hurt with all the blood pooling there.

"Hmm. Very well,Pinetree "  
He was flipped around (ow, head rush) but he wasn't set free.  
Instead, the tail wrapped him up further.  
Faster than he could perceive, the tail's end draped over his shoulder. His whole body was cocooned.

"Uh,Bill?"He looked up in concern at the general direction he guessed the creature stood.  
"Can't be too careful." Although he couldn't see, Dipper was sure the naga was smirking.

"I suppose not." He said uncertainly. "So! I was wondering if-mmmnn-wha?"  
Out of nowhere,part of the tail began to grind against Dipper's crotch.

"It's been ssso long since I've played with a human." Hot breath met Dipper's now blushing cheeks.  
"How about you let me play with you,and then I answer any questionsss you have about Gravity Fallsss?"

Well that was unexpected.  
"Uuuuh, not to be rude, but I just met you and I don't really know if-mm!"  
Smooth, inhuman lips crashed onto his.  
"I wont hurt you." Bill said breathlessly. Sharpened claws tilted the boy's chin up. "Unlesss of course that's what you want me to do."  
Another incredibly warm kiss scrambled his thoughts.  
When he said he wanted a relationship with the naga this is so not what he was thinking.  
But, he began to kiss back and felt Bill smile against his lips, who was he to complain? Not everyday you get banged by a mythological creature afterall. And besides, after his most recent breakup he had been pretty lonely. Not to mention desperate for a good fill.

"Can I see you at least?" Dipper asked. If he was about to get fucked, he at least wanted to see his partner.  
"Of courssse."  
Dipper heard a snap of fingers and the tunnel was lit with a gentle orange glow. Normally he would have asked how a snap, of all things, made something light up but he was distracted by Bill's appearance.  
As eloquently as young Dipper Pines could put it, Bill was hot.  
His eyes were just like the author described them:cat like and the most beautiful shade of dark gold. Well, the one he could see anyway. The other eye was blocked by wavy blond hair. As he looked on though, he realized that not all of it was blond. The under layers were as black as the scales that coated Bill's tail.  
Flicking his gaze back up, Dipper noticed his high cheekbones gave way to softer edges as they met his temples. He had a square jawline that was dusted with a few black scales here and there-they contrasted well against his sun tanned skin.  
"Uh, wow." Ah,what a poetic compliment.  
Bill chuckled,the rather pleasant sound filling the cave.  
"Impresssed I take it?" He asked,his forked tongue flicking out.  
Dipper flushed. "Y-yeah. Definitely."  
"Wonderful, "Bill said with a smirk. "Now your turn."  
The coil above his waist tightened while the one under his waist completely released. He was left hanging in the air. Wow, he's strong, Dipper thought a bit dazed.  
Expert fingers removed his shorts and his boxers quickly followed.

Left bare, Dipper helplessly twitched when Bill ran his fingers over his pale inner thighs.  
"Ssso sssmooth." Dipper couldn't help but rub his thighs together.  
Bill's voice seemed to drop an octave as he continued his exploration of Dipper's lower half.  
His palm curled around the boy's hardening erection-pulling a gasp from him. "And sssensitive I sssee."  
Dipper whimpered when the touch left-he wanted more.  
"And now the top." The coils shifted downward ,the rough scales brushed up against Dipper's dick making him whine.  
They settled around his legs and waist. Maybe it was just his imagination but he could have sworn the loops around his dick pressed down harder than any other loop on his legs. His breathing was uneven as Bill began to strip his upper half.  
The naga was frustratingly slow about it. First the vest, then the hat.  
Clawed fingers curled under Dipper's t-shirt, just barely grazing his skin. Gently the shirt was raised.  
"Arms, little one."  
Obligingly Dipper lifted his arms and was soon left naked,vulnerable,and so very aroused.

With a flick of his hips,Bill's tail let go completely-leaving Dipper feeling exposed and rather...empty. Surprisingly enough he had enjoyed the secure feeling being wrapped up had given him. It was like a full body hug or being tucked in bed.

"Rules." Bill's tone immediately snapped Dipper out of his thoughts.  
He focused on the naga, listening intently.

"My kind can endure more than your kind. If my actions begin to overwhelm you or hurt you in a way that is not pleasurable, you must tell me."  
Wow. He really didn't expect the silly, smirking naga to get so serious. Still,the statement helped him calm down. Now he knew he would be taken care of.  
"I understand."

The smirk was back:"Then let us begin."

Warm lips met Dipper's with surprising gentleness. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Strong arms encircled his bare waist while Dipper's curled around Bill's tan shoulders.  
He melted into Bill as his callused palms ran over Dipper's back.  
"Your sskin is sso ssssmooooth." Dipper trembled when Bill's finger stroked all over his sensitive skin. His back,his sides,and above all his chest.  
The boy bit his lips when a finger brushed over a nipple.

The reaction made Bill pause,a curious tilt to his head. Was this area sensitive to humans? He did it again. The boy in front of him drew in a quick breath.  


How interesting.  


He leaned down and licked the seemingly delicate mound of flesh,curious to the reaction it would draw.  
He was not disappointed-his action actually made the human whimper.

"It seems you like having these touched,yes?" He pinched both nipples at the same time before rolling them each between his fingers.  
"A-ah,yes!" Pinetree panted. "More, please." 

And Bill,the teasing creature that he is,obliged. But not quite.

He did give the needy human more, but not enough. His tongue flicked between the two nipples over and over,but not in a constant rhythm. He never used the same angle or the same amount of pressure. He kept the stimulation uneven and far from satisfying.  
The results were delicious.

"B-bill!" Dipper cried with a desperation unmatched by any of his previous escapades with his partners. "Pleeease. Touch me. I can't take-"  


He was silenced by Bill's tail as it filled his mouth.  
"Shhh." The hissed command made Dipper's dick twitch.  
"I will ask you when I want you to beg. Until then?" The tail undulated within the confines of his throat. "No talking. Understand?" The tip of the nana's tail slithered deep, just barely grazing the young man's gag reflex.  


The lad choked around the scaled appendage that filled him but was refused any mercy. He was forced to take the deep thrusts down his throat until Bill was satisfied that his new toy would obey.  


Once the tail was removed, Dipper drew in breath after breath until he was able to speak.  
"I-I understand."  
Bill tsked.  


"Seems you do not. I said no talking. I suppose I'll have to remove that ability from you with something more effective than my tail."

Before Dipper had time to even process that he was about to be punished,a rough,hard cock was shoved down his unprepared throat.  
He gasped and gagged helplessly as he was facefucked, the powerful thrusts hitting against the back of his mouth.  
He couldn't breath,his arms flailed for stability (why was this turning him on so much? His dick was actually dripping and it hadn't even been touched) until Bill placed them around his hips-the area where flesh met scale.  
Dipper was greatful for the anchor and tightened his grip.  
The thrusts were still full of power, but they were thankfully slower. It allowed the boy to actually try to pleasure Bill to make up for his mistake.  


He licked the tip when Bill pulled out and swallowed around the dick when he pounded his way back in. He was helpless,he had no choice but to take it and he loved it.  
It was even better when the coils finally re-wrapped him. From his neck to his ankles (except his aching cock,of course the bastard didn't touch him where he needed it most). Yet he loved it. Being teased, given just enough to make him scream but not enough to satisfy him.  
He gasped when the coils tightened around him, pining his limbs together. It was amazing to feel that tightness around him again. He felt safe yet trapped. He couldn't move. All he was capable of doing was servicing his Mast-Bill.  
Servicing Bill.

Drool dribbled down his chin as Bill removed himself. Dipper felt both relieved that he could now breathe regularly,and sad that he was empty once again.  
"Is my pet ready for more? I want a verbal answer this time. "  
_ pet_ Oh fuck,Dipper was so screwed.  
"Yes Master." He said breathlessly.

There was no denying it now. Dipper was never in control, never his own person. He lost his free will the second he stepped into the cave. He regretted nothing. __ The title seemed to spur Bill on as his movements became just a tad hasty.  
Dipper blinked at the tail tip that was presented to him once again.  
"Suck. This is the only thing I will be prepping you with. But you can handle that,can't you pet?"  
The shudder of pure arousal that flooded over him was unlike anything he had ever felt. Who knew Dipper Pines had a tentacle fetish?  
"I can, Master." He whispered before taking the tail into his mouth.  
His tongue ran over it again and again,he even swallowed the appendage down just so he could wetten it as far as possible.  
With a sloppy pop,he let it go. 

__ The coils shifted ever so slightly to expose his ass.  
He was tingling with anticipation, but of course Bill had to delay further.  
"I shall give you the honor of choosing what position I will fuck you in. What would you prefer?"  
Now that was a surprise. But a welcomed one nonetheless. 

Earlier,he would have said missionary-simple,easy,and he'd be able to watch Bill. But now? Hell no. Eye contact be damned;he wanted to be fucked,used,held down.  
"Hands and knees,My Master." He said confidently. 

A small smile appeared on Bill's gorgeous face before he nodded. "Very well,my pet." 

To Dipper's delight,Bill didn't let him go so he could get on his knees. Instead,the coils forced him down and he was helpless to fight against their strength. 

His arms were free but the thickest coil remained around his abdomen-capable of crushing him at any second. There was an odd thrill in that idea. His legs were forced apart with the tail loose and ready to prep him. 

"Remember to tell me if it gets to be too much." Bill reminded him.  
Dipper almost wanted to laugh. "I won't because I'd enjoy 'too much'just fine. But thank you." 

This kid is something else,Bill shook his head in amusement. 

Without a moment to waste,the first inch of his tail slithered into the boy's puckered hole. It wiggled and swirled around him,stretching him like two scissoring fingers would. 

__ It was unlike anything Dipper had ever felt before. Human fingers were bony;sometimes they were too thick or too thin. One finger was too little and sometimes two was too much.  
But this?  
He rolled his hips into the smooth,writhing appendage that was just the right size.  
This was amazing. 

Steadily Bill pushed himself further;the further he went, the thicker his tail got.  
Pinetree was slowly stretched to perfection as the rough scales wormed their way into his wet hole.The needy little thing couldn't help but bend and grind against the naga, aching for more. 

__ Once he was in far enough that he thought Dipper was properly stretched,he began to pound and thrust and fuck. The thick and thinness of the tail constantly changed,causing his ass to go from almost painfully spread to achingly empty.  
Then there was the coils around his abdomen. They never stayed still. Constantly they squeezed and rotated,making it hard to breathe at times. Yet he wouldn't dare ask for his freedom;he wanted this. To be helpless and held down and experiencing so much pleasure that he couldn't breathe. Couldn't think.  
No one,not a single one of his past partners had ever made him feel this good. 

__ Dipper groaned when the tail tip just barely brushed against his prostate.  
He wanted more, damnit. But by now he knew better than to beg without permission.  
So he took what he was given without complaint like a good pet should. Yet ever so subtly he moaned like a whore in the hopes that the naga would get the hint. 

Bill did. He briefly considered slowling his ministrations even more but decided be merciful and to to give the wanton little human what he wanted. 

Of course,not before a bit more torture. All at once,his tail was removed.  
No more grinding scales,no more tail tip teasing his prostate,no stimulation. 

__ Dipper wanted to scream.  
Scream in anger for the mind numbing pleasure being taken away from him.  
Scream in ecstasy as his body was wracked with trembles and shivers in the aftermath of his prep. 

"You want the real thing now? You want my cock?" 

The poor,mindless boy nodded mutely and rapidly. Somehow he remembered his previous command to not beg without permission. It was so,so hard though. All he wanted right now was to be filled. Filled by his master.

"Beg for it,pet." Hot breath flew across his ear. 

_ _

__ He scrambled his thoughts together just enough to form a few comprehensive sentences.  
"Please,master. " He panted. "Fill me. Fuck me,mark me,make me yours. Fill me with your cock,your cum,j-just-"  
He rolled his hips back,desperate for contact. "Please master." 

Bill smirked."Good boy." 

There was no warning. 

__ __ __ One minute he was empty,the next he was finally,finally filled.  
"AH!"  
His nails curled into the gave dirt,his eyes were squinted shut. 

Bill chuckled at the reaction. Humans were so fragile and sensitive but that's what made them fun to play with. 

__ __ __ He fucked his pet without mercy. He slammed his cock in and out of his deliciously tight walls.  
His pet felt so good around him,he actually began to react. A rare treat but a welcome one nonetheless. Ever so slightly, Bill began to groan.   


"Hmm,I'm impresssed pet. You feel very good to me. I imagine I feel good in you as well?" The question was articulated with a particular hard thrust that made Dipper's vision flash white. 

"I-I'm happy to please you M-ah! Master. Y-you feel so go-ah! Gooood." 

_ _ _ _ _ _

His pet's cute little moans and cries began to affect him. His heartbeat quickened,he let out a few scattered grunts as he fucked his wanton little boy. It was time to finish this.  
"It's about to feel even better."He promised. 

__ __ __ How could it feel even better? There was no way.  
But he was proved wrong as Bill's tailtip made its way back to his nipples. It ran over the sensitive nubs again and again,making him whine.  
Not only that,but Bill's hand cupped around Dipper's dripping dick. His thumb rubbed across the oozing slit. 

__ __ __ "Cum for me." Bill pounded into his prostate with full forced and Dipper obeyed.  
"B-biiiIIIILLLL!"He screeched,his body trembling in his afterglow.  
His arms gave out from under him and he slumped helplessly in the coils that held him steady. 

Satisfied that he lasted longer as he knew he would,Bill chased his own orgasm until his cum filled Pinetree's raw walls. 

He chuckled when Dipper yawned adorably and curled into his side. He kissed Dipper's forehead and allowed his own eyes to close.  
"Sssleep my pet. We will talk tomorrow." 

"Mm,g'dnight Bill."Dipper said sleepily.  
"Goodnight Dipper." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment,I really appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
